Baby, It's Cold Outside
by ISFP
Summary: They were still strangers. Sasuke was glad the pain-killers had kicked in, because he wanted to enjoy this. He pressed Naruto against the door and whispered, "Idiot, I said it's cold outside." SasuNaru
1. Part 1

**Disclaimer: Hey you know what would be an awesome Christmas gift? Naruto.**

**ISFP: So this is my Christmas fic! It turned out longer and more serious than I expected it to. It is a two-shot, so there will be another chapter(containing a lemon) coming as quickly as possible (ideally before Christmas). I think it starts a little slow…but please READ AND REVIEW. XD I apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes...**

_**Italics: Thoughts & Flash Backs**_

* * *

Naruto didn't hate a lot of things. Those few things usually didn't get in the way of his day to day life. Except for this time of year. The evil white layer that covered every corner of the city was the most despicable thing Naruto had ever seen. December 20, 5 days till Christmas, maybe this was his punishment for not doing shopping sooner.

He pulled his orange coat closer around himself, and rubbed his bare hands together.

There was nothing appealing about snow. When it first fell in thin sheets it would mix with the dirt and grime on the ground creating this yucky light brown substance everywhere. After that it just got worse. It piled on top of the previous night until people had to shovel their way out of their own homes.

The temperature dropped significantly too, and that was perhaps the worst thing. Living in a heater-less apartment made Naruto's life near miserable.

He strolled down the plowed sidewalks, searching for warmth by sticking his hands in the pants' pockets.

It got dark early on, and the streetlamps had already flickered on, even though most of the shops had not closed yet. The area was near vacant beside from the occasional worker leaning outside of their shop smoking a cigarette. Most people were at home with their loved one at a time/weather like tonight. Naruto felt a pang in his chest at that thought.

_No, No, it was a mutual decision…just friends is fine. _He looked up at the dark gray sky, a pellet of snow landed on his nose. He groaned and wiped his sleeves across his face.

This wasn't a bad part of the city. Naruto knew the bad parts of the city, and this certainly wasn't one of them. So he was more than surprised to hear a shrill voice filled with desperation, crying from a near-by alleyway.

"S-Somebody! Somebody help!"

Naruto was no super-hero. There were no events in his life that required heroic action. But still, on a foreign instinct he sprinted towards the alley. Naruto was a man of impulse, and thinking this through would've been an exceptional idea, oh well.

A young woman, dressed in a warm hooded sweatshirt and purple pants with a short black apron tied around her waist stared at Naruto through blue-violet bangs with frantic eyes.

"I-I heard sh-shouting from the alley!" She pointed. Naruto spotted a figure slumped against the outside dumpster. He approached the figure. He appeared to be near Naruto's age. His eye was swollen and bruised as well as his jaw. His navy shirt was ripped open and the slash wound on his abdomen was bleeding freely, dripping down his legs and turning the snow around him into a pool of bright red.

"H-He asked me n-not to take him to the hospital."

He put down his shopping bag, and waved his hand in front of the barely conscious man's face.

"Hey! Mister, we got to take you to the hospital!" Naruto enunciated every word, making sure he heard him.

The man's eyes flickered open, and his voice cracked as he murmured, "No, no hospital…"

Naruto sighed, and did probably the most idiotic thing that had in a long (next to running into the alley) long time. He bent down and attempted to lift the man up. He whined at the weight, but managed to heave him onto of his back. He was a bit larger than Naruto, and he had to use one hand to keep him prop upped.

Somehow he managed to waddle back to his apartment.

* * *

Sasuke woke up in the freezing cold. He jolted upwards when he took notice of the unfamiliar surroundings. That, and a blonde stranger seated on his lap, touching his nude stomach with his icy hands. The enigma resolved itself when Sasuke noticed the gauze being wrapped around him.

He coughed, and his obscure onyx eyes met ones the color depicting a violent storm on an island clearing away to reveal blue sky signaling that all the troubles had ended.

He cringed at the stinging pain everywhere, especially on his right eye. The soothing cream that had been spread over the wound on his stomach was helping. Thin fingers trying to finish their job reached behind Sasuke's back to no avail.

Sasuke was rational. He was not a man of impulse, and handled situations with careful planning, and calm concentration. So he should be a little more disturbed by the situation? But when every muscle in his body ached, and there was someone already tending his wounds for him…Sasuke didn't think he needed to react in an opposing way.

When the blonde boy removed his hands from his back, Sasuke sat up, and let the light-weight other fall backwards onto Sasuke's legs.

He winced, "Where am I?"

The boy slid off the bed, so he was standing on the floor.

"You are in the Uzamaki household. Well, currently in the bed of the Uzamaki household." He gestured to the covers that folded over half of Sasuke's body.

He left the room; this gave Sasuke the opportunity to freak out over the situation. _What the fuck is going on? How the fuck did I get here? _He attempted to move a little more, only to be greeted by objecting pain.

With one leg dangling off the bed from his failed escape, he took the opportunity to look around while gently shifting himself back onto the bed. He was in the bedroom, he assumed. The floors were made of cheap wood, and a rumpled rug lay in front of the bed. Hanging on the walls were pictures of miscellaneous things. A large ivory poster of an ink outline of a leaf-life shape hung on the far wall. There were photographs, one of him sitting with a man that had a large scar across his face. The next was of a large group people, including him and a strangely hair-colored girl teasingly pulling him into a head lock.

_Looks like he is quite the guy. _On cue, the boy came trotting back in carrying a bowl of noodles with steam radiating off of the top.

It was the first good look Sasuke got of his host. He was wearing orange low-riding pants that showed a fraction of skin. His black long sleeved shirt was skin tight, and showed off his toned muscles. He had to admit, he was not exactly an unattractive. The blonde spiked hair and the tan skin helped out too.

"Here," He shoved the bowl into Sasuke's hands, and placed the chopsticks next to him. He sat down crossed legged against the far wall, before he said, "So, who are you, and why were you bleeding?"

"_Now look who it is…" Sasuke heard a mocking voice behind him. He scowled at the sight. Two men dressed in patched clothing, and brim hats that covered most of their faces from view. _

_Sasuke stopped in his tracks when they approached him, "Got a problem?" _

_Maybe he should've called the police, or bolted out of there as soon as he had a chance. But he was an Uchiha, and an Uchiha never backs down. _

_The passerbys of the alley way had ceased so no one would witness the scene. They had good timing if anything. The first punch was dodged by Sasuke, and the second delivered by him to one of the man's stomach. While he was hunched over, the other nailed Sasuke on the right side of his face. They had strength for sure, and Sasuke could feel himself losing his vision from the instantaneous swelling on that side. He slid his leg under one and they fell to the snow, the other he kneed. _

_The blows were even and he was holding his ground. That was until one pulled out a switch blade, and snagged it across Sasuke's stomach. He clutched the wound and when he pulled away his hands they were soaked with red liquid. _

_One of them pushed Sasuke back. He felt so suddenly dizzy that he collapsed on the dumpster against the wall. _

_They snickered while they left, "Burn in hell faggot." _

Sasuke snapped out of his memory when a finger gently poked him. Sasuke looked up, and brushed the hand aside.

"What's it to you?" Despite his skepticism, his stomach was knotting itself together with hunger, so he twirled the noodles and took a bite. _It's not like they'd go that far to poison me, they'd rather beat the hell out of me. _He chocked as soon as the substance touched his tongue. He spurted and nearly coughed it up all together.

He grimaced, "What is this?"

The boy looked offended, and scoffed at his comment. "It's ramen! It cures any wounds! Even the soul!" He cried indignantly.

No he had not been poisoned, but he had just ingested a substance with more calories than he usually had in a day. He looked down on it with disgust, and scooted it aside.

When a silence reigned over the conversation and the blonde boy got the hint that Sasuke was not going to respond, he said. "Hey, I heaved you up here from downtown, then spent some serious money on medical supplies, then wrapped you up, and let your bloody bruised self lay in my bed. I think I deserve to know who the hell you are."

Sasuke wasn't some pretentious pretty (well not at the moment) boy, but he had never been spoken to in such a tone. It was an unafraid voice that didn't seem to care who it was talking to, just expressing his opinions. Sasuke snorted, and almost didn't mind telling who he was, interested to see his reaction.

"I'm Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha."

The expression remained the same on the boy's face as it was before. A mixture of anger and impatience, but now a flicker of confusion added to it.

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki." The honest confusion was there again, "That name…sounds really familiar."

Sasuke didn't know whether he felt relived or insulted that someone didn't recognize his name. Maybe the whole ordeal was finally dying down, and his name had left the papers. Or this guy lived under a rock, considering the temperature it may be more than a metaphor.

"Ah yeah they were talking about you on the news the other day…" He said almost to himself.

It had all been building up. It truly wasn't Naruto's fault, he was just the last little straw. To know they've been talking about him on the news too? Was his name just every where? The looks people gave him on the streets, the whispers when he walked by. The humiliation of it all! Not to mention getting attacked in alleys, and having to beg homophobic clients to continue to invest. He didn't care about things, but now he had to look like he didn't care. Now he had to act! It was fucking ridiculous!

"Oh so you know then?" His chuckle held no amusement, only exasperation. "Are you going kick me out of your house? Call me a fucking fag, and let me rot outside? I'll leave now, and keep my dignity." He motioned to move, trying to overcome the pain, but when he glanced at Naruto he stopped.

He looked blankly at Sasuke, and without quivering spoke, "No."

Sasuke must have let the look of surprise slip onto his face, because Naruto shrugged and continued.

"I don't care about your sexuality." He grabbed the bowl, and looked at it distastefully, "I think you've been a bastard for not eating my ramen, but I'm not going to kick an injured person out of my house just because he's a bastard or gay." He smiled. It was cheesy, and overdramatic, "I don't think it's really anyone's fucking business but yours."

He left him yet again for the kitchen. When Sasuke heard the water running, he wobbled out of bed. The rest of the apartment seemed no different than the bedroom. It was the same sheik style, with cheap furniture. A microwave, a sink, a small fridge, and a one person folding table with a single chair, filled the kitchen. Then there was a blue sofa and a small boxy television on a stand. The room looked barren.

Sasuke's footsteps were heavy with his limping. Naruto's head spun around and Sasuke leaned against a side of the door's threshold.

He looked incredulously, "Stay! After all that work of getting you here, I'm not going to let you die!"

Sasuke didn't know whether to say something rude and insulting in retort of being ordered like a dog, or just let it slide. He ended up doing the latter. Though obnoxious, the tone in his voice was almost comforting. _What a moron. _

Naruto turned back on the water and washed the excess dishes paying little attention to Sasuke as he focused on his task. Sasuke made it over to the chair and propped himself against it.

"So, you did all this," He gestured to his wrapped wounds, "for a total stranger."

Naruto didn't turn away from his job, "Yes."

Sasuke had to admit, he was a little…stunned by this person. His attitude was unique, and what he did, the way he acted, was different than anything Sasuke had seen before. From the defiance in his eyes to the caring hands helping an unknown person, it was hypocritical, controversial, bizarre, and…something Sasuke wasn't sure if he wanted to let go of yet.

"Idiot."

Naruto turned away from the sink at the word. In the action, water had splashed onto his shirt, and soap covered his hands. Those magnificent eyes narrowed at Sasuke.

"Excuse me?" He shut off the water, focusing his full glare onto the other man.

For the first time in a long time, Sasuke felt unmistakably…lighter. It was as if an ounce of stress and pressure had been lifted from him. All of his pygmy worries that had been piling up, along with the colossal ones that had increased in number recently, seemed to disappear. He was distracted by the moment, as he planned to tease the stupid blonde. Usually he had to lie, but for some reason the truth had just slipped out.

He shrugged and pushed off of the chair; though he was standing lop-sided Sasuke was still only an inch or two taller.

"Well, you said that you wouldn't kick me out if I was a bastard, so I think I can speak honestly." He stumbled a little closer.

Naruto had the most priceless look on his face. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide, and his cheeks flushed. _Wait…his cheeks…what's that..? _Sasuke had been preoccupied with the pain, and looking at the  
Naruto's body to really notice the finer details. He was not only about a foot away and from this distance he could see the marks clearly. _Hn. I wonder how he got them._

There were three thin scars on each cheek. The way they were etched across his face resembled a fox or cat, feline of some sort. Sasuke wasn't aware that he had been ogling until the peeved voice rose in volume.

"Jerk! What are you staring at?" Naruto moved closer trying to capture more of Sasuke attention.

Sasuke smirked, "Nothing, moron. You said you'd never kick me out, even if I was a bastard right?" Standing up for this long began to cause a dull ache in his side, and he winced as his injuries screamed at him to sit down. He placed his hand over it in attempt to smother the pain. He would not be the first to back down from this heat.

"Tch. Whatever, but as soon as you can walk properly I better never see your ass again." Considering all the things that Naruto had said before, the statement shouldn't have affected Sasuke so much.

Before Sasuke could think of any reply, he noticed the window or rather what was not outside. It was pitch-black; there wasn't even a sign of dawning light. _What time is it? Shit, what day is it?_

Then, right on time everything became dark. The lights that illuminated the apartment flicked off. Naruto started cussing immediately.

"Shit! I knew it was too good, to have both heat and light! I knew it couldn't last!" He mumbled, and then let out an irritated sigh, "I better go find the fucking flash lights…"

Naruto probably forgot where Sasuke was standing. He was flustered and frazzled from the current turn of events, so he most likely didn't plan it. Later on, Sasuke pretended to think he did it on purpose so he could get a moment to touch Sasuke's body.

That was probably just fiction, but hell, one could imagine.

Naruto crashed into Sasuke. Due to his condition Sasuke was unstable and slipped backwards onto the floor. Any other person would be crying with the sudden pain, but he had a high tolerance…and the situation diverted his attention.

Naruto was on top of him. The thin fabric of his shirt brushing against Sasuke's chest, their breath mingled with each others. It was a clumsy fall; they both had landed strangely sideways. Naruto's knee had wedged itself between Sasuke's legs. While Naruto was trying to recover what exactly what happened, Sasuke was trying to escape. He didn't realize that the up and down motions of his shifting away would cause his thigh to rub against a certain area of Naruto's anatomy. He didn't know what it was until it began to increase in size. Just as he figured it out, Naruto sprang up off of him. He frantically apologized, and awkwardly stalked away without giving Sasuke a hand up.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Naruto had successfully lit the house with all of the candles he owned. He had found one flashlight with one dead battery so it had to be hit several times for the light to return. He had sent Sasuke into his room to search for a suitable shirt to wear, now that the heater had clicked off as well.

That was his first mistake.

See Naruto thought he was safe. The pain medication he had given Sasuke earlier (he wasn't exactly sure if it was the appropriate assigned amount for his injury, but maybe it'd cheer him up) should be kicking in, so he wouldn't be in such an awful mood. Plus by the lack of sunlight he should be getting tired by now. So there was next to no chance that Sasuke would poke around through his stuff while looking for clothing. Naruto didn't think he was that kind of person either.

Apparently, he was wrong. He just didn't know how wrong until about ten minutes after he sent him in.

Sasuke appeared out of the room wearing one of his shirts. The sleeves were too short and it was a little tight around his shoulders. His build was broader, and Naruto was surprised he had managed to squeeze it on. Naruto came over to comment on it, but before he could get that close he noticed the picture in Sasuke's hand.

It was of a few weeks ago, on a rare sunny day of this season. They were at the park with a few other friends. One of them had mentioned what they were going to do for their Christmas card, if they were going to put a picture of them together or anything. The issue came up that they had nothing. So Ino flipped out her camera, and offered.

They were seated on a bench; Sai had his arm wrapped around Naruto's waist, and right before she snapped the picture Sai pulled him in for an unexpected quick kiss.

Naruto looked so carefree. Both of them did, they looked so happy, and so in love.

Naruto hoped that the faulty lights would hide the tears streaming down his face. Then he just had to make these little animal-choking-sobbing noises that he would surely notice. Naruto brought his hands to cover his mouth and his nose spurting snot.

Sasuke wasn't doing anything. He was just standing there, and Naruto was frozen in place crying his tear-ducts out.

In a speed that Naruto thought was impossibly fast for someone in Sasuke's state of being, he had Naruto pressed against him in a tight hug.

Naruto was soaking the clean shirt, and didn't understand what was happening until a cold set of lips pressed against his own.

With the lack of heat in the room both of their bodies were like ice. But as they rubbed against each other…the ice began to melt.

**

* * *

**

**REVIEW OH PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**I also want to know what you guys think, and it will influence the speed of the next chapter being posted! Maybe…I'm trying to alternate between Circles and Squares and this…but it may change…**

**This was supposed to be a lot fluffy-er than it turned out, but the next chapter will be a lot nicer. I think….**


	2. Part 2

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Naruto…my attempts in the last few weeks were futile. **

**ISFP: Wow I admit I was a little worried I was going to run out of time. Ok I was ****very**** worried. At one point I was just like 'Fuck I'm never going to finish' then I checked my email. Thank you for all the lovely reviews! Without them this story probably would never have been completed. **

**In other news: This chapter moves kind of fast. I know the transitions between scenes are confusing, and I'm sure there will be many grammar/spelling mistakes (PLEASE let me know if there is anything glaring) but I was seriously running out of time. Sorry…**

**But still please read and review, wonderful people, and spread the holiday cheer. **

_**Italics: thoughts and flashbacks. **_

**Warning: There is a sex scene (or lemon in fanfiction terms) in this chapter.**

**But no, it is not rape. **

**Let me give a brief explanation:**

**Naruto did not verbally consent Sasuke. No he never said "Gosh I love you Sasuke please make love to me." Why? It is because their relationship is not functional. This is not some lovey-dovey pair that shares their affections for each other before having sex. In both the manga/anime Naruto and Sasuke's characters are not compatible enough to have that sort of relationship. Sasuke is a bastard. But this is still not rape. Naruto psychically consented it. If you noticed he did contribute not more than Sasuke, because how I also stated Naruto has not done 'it' in a while. Sasuke is an injured man that Naruto (if you've followed the anime/manga you should be aware of this) could easily stop if he made any advances he didn't approve of, as he did do in some scenes. He allowed Sasuke to continue. There are also subtle hints scattered throughout the story about Naruto's growing affections and psychical attraction to Sasuke. **

**He is also too proud of a man to admit he belongs with Sasuke. Their pride contributes to a lot to their dysfunctional relationship. Naruto is too strong of a man to be saying "Sasuke! I love you so much please make love to me!" No. As I said before this is not some couple that uses their words before their bodies. For two men such like them, before words get involved there is going to be sex. **

**If you do not believe me, please by all means, re-read. You will notice that Naruto did allow their relationship to happen, and if he didn't want it he could have kicked Sasuke's wounded ass. **

**Yes, I am aware that relationships are hot, sensual, and rough. But guess what? This is a fucking **_**Christmas **_**story. And if you had read all the way through, you would have noticed that at the bottom I mentioned sequel. **

**I apologize if that sounded immature, but hey I just wanted to warn all my other readers. **

* * *

"Nngh Sasuke, move." Naruto tried to wiggle away from Sasuke iron steel grasp. His strong pale arms had clutched onto Naruto's waist at some point and prevented all hopes of escape.

He looked at the clock on the bedside stand. The glowing electric blue numbers read 12:45 P.M. It was already that late? He had to go; this had all gone too far. He was sure that his phone had been ringing incessantly as soon as he had been dragged away from the party.

Shit the party! It wasn't too late; he could still return and clear whatever misunderstandings had arisen. He freed himself, but took half of the sheets that had wound around his foot with him. He fell hard against the cold wooden penthouse floor. Sasuke wasn't that deep of a sleeper.

Sure enough, before Naruto could even scramble out of the room, the (most likely unhappy) other man was up, and on his way.

Naruto was caught. The fleeting voice that spoke up right before _this_ started saying that there was 'no turning back now' was back laughing at the predicament.

A growl came from behind him as Naruto reached for the door handle.

_ _Ten Hours Earlier_

_"What the hell Sasuke?" Naruto yelled, and pushed the other man off of him with an enormous amount of force. Sasuke had gotten as far as removing the blonde's loose shirt. As soon as the cold air hit his bare chest; Naruto had snapped out of his trance. _

_The heat from their bodies being pressed against each other evaporated as Sasuke fell to the ground. Naruto snatched his shirt back and threw it on sloppily accidently leaving a small fraction of his stomach exposed. Naruto wiped the last few strangling tears from his face, before looking incredulously down at Sasuke. _

_It was an awkward moment. Both of their obvious erections had become noticeable during their actions. Neither of them was directing their gazes at the lower anatomy, instead their eyes were locked in an intimate stare. Naruto was the first to look away, and turned around the other way. _

_His voice possessed an almost animalistic snarl, "You are such a bastard! Besides going through my stuff you decide to do things to me without a reason!" Kicking him out of the apartment was on the tip of his tongue, but the nagging reminder of his promise held it back. _

_"Hn. I was comforting you." Sasuke had moved shakily up from the ground. His stance was wobbly, and took away from his smug expression. Naruto didn't notice his step falter when he tried to move closer. _

_He continued ranting, unaware at the momentary pained expression on Sasuke face from the sudden movement. Even without seeing the expression, Naruto still wouldn't hit a man in Sasuke's state. Still though, he did have half a mind to it was too bad he knew it wouldn't be right. _

_His face was the picture of confusion as he asked, "Why would you do something like that! I barely know you!" _

_When Sasuke tried to loop an arm around Naruto's waist; he squirmed free, and shouted, "No! No! I can't do this! It's too soon! Asshole get off of me!" _

Naruto snapped awake with the sound of his cell phone alarm buzzing. He heard the soft footsteps of his guest moving towards the kitchen. Two days ago, he had been given a key to Sasuke's apartment in order to pick up a few essential items for his extended stay at Naruto's.

He was expecting it to be extravagant, seeing how Sasuke was well-off with his position as vice president of the largest and most successful hospital chain in the northern part of the country. But it was amazing. The front room was already bigger than Naruto's bedroom and kitchen combined. It contained a leather couch and a platinum screen television hanging on the opposing wall. There were other little items, indoor plants, a shining coffee table, and a large sound system.

Naruto was only sent for clothing and his laptop.

_His clothes fit him so much better than mine did. _The black pajama pants hung off him nicely and did not strain the waist band like Naruto's had, and the blue shirt draped over him just enough to hint at a broad back and a developed abdomen.

Four days Sasuke had been living here. Four days. Naruto vaguely wondered if his injuries really did still hurt. Sure, Naruto thought about kicking him out calling him a freeloader and forcing him to leave. But that little nagging voice in the back of his mind reminded him of that promise he had made the first day.

Also a small, minuscule, microscopic part of him didn't want Sasuke to leave.

It was idiotic, even for Naruto, he knew it was stupid.

The situation had become confusing, annoying, and all together just a pain in the ass. Sasuke was fickle, one moment he would be rude and sarcastic, and then in another he'd be saying things like he had during that incident!

_"No! No! I can't do this! Asshole get off of me!" _

_Sasuke gripped his chin so hard, it was almost painful. It caused Naruto to fling his head upwards, creating the connection that was there just a couple minutes ago. _

_Blood rushed downwards at the action and the red flush that appeared on Naruto's face only heightened Sasuke's arousal as well. They were only centimeters apart and the body heat between them increased second by second. _

_"Listen idiot. I don't fucking care what happened before. I don't care about who this bastard is." He held up the photo to gesture at it. "I care about right now, and you." _

_He ran his thumb over Naruto's fresh tears and traced the scars on his cheeks, "So stop crying stupid"_

* * *

Sasuke cursed as the stove hissed at him again.

He wasn't any chef. He didn't even cook for himself, mostly ordered room service or take-out. But if he had to swallow one more bite of ramen he swore to God he was going to die right then and there from high cholesterol. He was shocked Naruto could still be in such good shape, seeing as how he pretty much ate nothing else than the noodles.

He pinched the area between the bridge of his nose and corner of eyes. Sighing deeply he took a moment to recall on the previous events.

Sasuke had always been good at wooing girls. Wait, take that back, he was excellent at wooing girls. Just an arch of an eyebrow or a quick suggestive look would send them into a tizzy. There had to be barely any conversation, and they would agree to pretty much anything without knowing his name.

Maybe that's why he had lost interest. During his senior year in high school he was confessed to by a lower class man. Sasuke never objected, and in fact he became the more aggressive one in the relationship. They continued in secret, and their break-up did not have anything to do with their sexual tendencies.

After that, he continued to be able to keep his relationships with other men away from the public, throughout college and into the beginning of his business career. He came off aloof to girls, but they never doubted his orientation.

Until one day at an important press conference. His ex-lover in a jealous rage had fought through the limited security at the booths and planted a deep kiss that went on long enough for the cameras to get pictures to cause a stir on the headlines. It just sped downhill from there.

The onslaught of cruel words and now attacks on the company and his well-being were rapidly accumulating. They built up until Sasuke became overwhelmed. That was one of the reasons why he wanted to continue staying with Naruto.

It was an oasis; no press was swarming around him, and no investors questioning him constantly.

Then there was another part. Naruto was a puzzle, and one that Sasuke was eager to unlock. There were so many hidden things that hadn't been uncovered yet. After yesterday he couldn't just leave. Not when there was something more that had been created. They were no longer only strangers.

They were strangers who had kissed, moaned, and touched each other in a way that strangers shouldn't. Sasuke had had a lot of one night stands, and he wasn't proud of it. But this one, this time, he wasn't going to walk away.

In short, Naruto was intriguing. He never backed down from any of Sasuke's crude remarks. Nobody had spoken in such a manner to Sasuke before, and it provoked a challenge. Not only was it that, but the fact that Naruto had helped someone that he had not known was interesting.

"Shit! Shit shit shit!" He heard a cry from the bedroom, and the slamming of a dresser. He didn't panic, over these days he acknowledged that Naruto tended to slip, bang, and cause a ruckus. He calmly shut off the stove, and wobbled into the bedroom.

Naruto was inside the closet, seemingly trying to get as far back as possible. The action caused his back to arch in such a wanton matter that his ass ended up high in the air. His knees caught on the material of his pants and dragged them down slightly revealing the hem of his vibrant orange boxers.

Sasuke tried not to ogle too much.

It didn't work.

Naruto sensed his stare and while backing out banged his head yet again on the bottom of the dresser.

"Sasuke! Did you see two bags and one box?" He slid to his knees relaxing a little but his eyes continued to dart around the room searching.

"No." He spoke plopping down on the bed, amused by a frazzled Naruto.

It was like he didn't even hear him, and continued to talk (to himself), "Damn it! Where are they? Don't tell me…" He stood up and pulled a pair of jean pants and a long sleeved shirt out onto the ground. Too lost in his own thoughts; Sasuke assumed Naruto forgot he was there entirely. He began to lift his shirt over his head. Sasuke caught a glimpse of the tan skin before Naruto noticed his lewd observation.

He embarrassingly shoved it back downwards. Sasuke came forwards the familiar glint of trouble shone in his eyes.

"What?" Sasuke fingered the hem line of the shirt, before sliding his hands under caressing the warm skin. It was still a new experience still and he wasn't used to being touched by Sasuke in such a way. He pushed his hands aside; his entire face red.

"I have to go!" He threw on the pants over his pajamas, avoiding changing them with Sasuke in the room, and zipped up his coat at the door.

"Where?" Sasuke asked curiously leaning against the wall juxtaposed to the front door. For such an 'injured' man, that was sure a speedy reaction. Naruto's hair was still mussed up from the early morning wake up. He chewed on his bottom lip, and pulled on the other black high top shoe.

"I left the presents I bought for the party today in that alley…or at least I'm pretty sure. I'm going to go look at that store nearby." He reached for the door knob, but Sasuke grabbed his hand before it could open. His mouth formed into a thin serious line, and it caught Naruto's attention.

"I'm going." It was neither a request nor a question. It did leave room for arguing, but Naruto was too distracted and determined to.

* * *

Both Sasuke and Naruto realized right before they had to leave that Sasuke going out undisguised wasn't the best idea. The power had still been irregular, and almost immediately as the found a channel that was airing the current news on Sasuke's publicity level it would shut off. They had given up after about twelve tries.

They had found a cap that hid most of Sasuke's hair except for a few strands that stuck out of the space between the Velcro strap and the top. With a pair of gaudy sunglasses they were able to hide his unmistakable eyes and lastly a burnt orange scarf covered his neck and part of his chin. He put up a fight about wearing it, but in the end he gave in to Naruto's pleading pout.

They weren't given any peculiar looks on the street. Since Naruto's car had been out of commission for nearly two years now, they had to shove passed last minute shoppers. Nobody gave them a second glance when they were focusing on their destinations. Sasuke even though he had been nearly unconscious when Naruto found him; he was able to recall where the alley was before he had been attacked.

There was a restaurant next to it, where Naruto vaguely remembered a shy young waitress there. Much to Sasuke's distasted Naruto said 'The cute girl who found you in the first place'.

Sasuke just now remembered that he never quite asked Naruto what gender he was interested in. Oh well. Too late now.

It was a family owned place. It was one of the many restaurants that were open on Christmas Eve, but as the others they were closing early. Naruto was sweating the time; it was becoming too late to go shopping if he couldn't find what he needed.

The place was fairly busy. A small sushi restaurant though not large or extravagant; it seemed to be doing satisfactory and was well-known.

A girl came up to them smiling and before she could ask for their seating arrangements; she recognized Naruto. As suspected it was the familiar face.

Upon seeing the two, a blush spread across her face, "Ah! Your-r the man from the alley!" She paid no mind to Sasuke as she could not distinguish who he was. She tucked a piece of her long violet hair behind one ear.

Naruto grinned and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah that's me. You can just call me Naruto though."

Her blush deepened and she fiddled with the edge of her apron bashfully. Sasuke rolled his sunglass covered eyes. _Wow aren't you the charmer Naruto? _

"I-I'm Hinata." The crowd of people started to build up behind them, and Sasuke knew this chat couldn't continue for long. She asked a boy with long hair to help the customers while she finished speaking to Naruto.

"So Hinata, I think that night I left a couple of bags in the alley. Did you see them?"

Her eyes widened as she remembered, and quickly she buzzed to the back of the shop, beckoning Naruto to follow them as she did. Sasuke looked out the window as he was pulled behind. The snow was piling up, and the amount of people on the street was thinning out as they sensed a storm approaching.

It would probably be really cold outside tonight.

He didn't pay attention to their idle chatter as she handed him the two bags. Instead Sasuke decided to glare at every person at the restaurant as a disturbing feeling began to boil in his stomach. He peeked over and watched the two. They stood next to the sushi counter. Naruto laughed casually making the girl look downwards with a sheepish smile. _He's never laughed in front of me like that, and I've been with him for more than she has._

Whatever. She would have to get back to work soon, and then they'd never see each other again. She was just some trivial person. Sasuke grasped his sleeve and began to tug him away.

Sasuke almost had him. Almost. He liked getting his way. That's how it had always been. Sure, sometimes he had to work for it, but in the end he always got it. The obstacles in his path were quickly annihilated. But with Naruto…the obstacles seemed to be multiplying.

Maybe it was this God forsaken restaurant, because that's where it technically all began to get complicated. Inside the apartment it was their world. Or at least that's how it felt to Sasuke. There were no outsiders invading into their newly created land. But now outside it was like almost immediately Naruto had been surrounded.

It made Sasuke aware that it wasn't just his world that Naruto belonged to. Yes, he was now aware, but accepting? Not so much.

So when a bright girl with shortly trimmed bubble-gum pink hair came bounding over; Sasuke was less than thrilled. She waved cheerily at Naruto who smiled widely and returned the gesture. The only thought running through Sasuke's mind was _God damn how many girls does he know?_

But as he eavesdropped on the conversation; he soon learned that she wasn't here for Naruto. She shoved a thin envelope into the waitress's hand.

"Naruto, you're coming tonight too right?"

He nervously looked down to the ground and shrugged his shoulders. Sasuke figured that this was a good time to rejoin. Mark his territory you know?

He wrapped his arm around Naruto's waist and pulled him tight against his chest. He got back his sense of pride with the astonished looks on both of their faces. Naruto didn't squirm either, whether because he was okay with it or he was dying from shock and embarrassment. Sasuke liked to think it was the prior.

"Oh uh your uhm friend can come too." She mumbled Sasuke's remarkable actions throwing her off guard. He was also pretty sure that Hinata had inwardly fainted because she was totally unresponsive.

Naruto elbowed him off, but Sasuke's grip was steel. Sasuke concluded that this disguise was a good thing after all. Normally, he wouldn't be able to do such a blatant thing in such a public place.

"Yeah we'll be there." He announced before purring into Naruto's ear, "Let's go home." Before Naruto could even begin to explain himself, Sasuke's was helping them make a fast exit.

* * *

"NO NO NO! Sasuke you are not going! I'm not even going!" Naruto yelled waving his arms wildly trying to get the point across. Sasuke narrowed his eyes. A mess of wrapping paper, bows, and tape was sprawled across the front room floor. The heat had clicked off about a half an hour ago, and with the frigid atmosphere Naruto was beginning to lose his will to argue.

But still, this was ridiculous! This bastard thought he could worm his way into Naruto's life! Naruto's currently screwed up, messy life! This was not going to happen. He had just convinced Sakura that he was doing better, that he was ready to see Sai and not end up getting into a brawl with him like last time. Now Sasuke had to go and mess that up. What would she think? Would she be happy that he appeared to be 'moving on' or concerned seeing how two weeks ago he was going to either start strangle him or sob when he saw his ex.

But she had no reason to think they had _that _relationship. After all, they hadn't done the deed yet. They had come close though, that one time.

_Their pants echoed through the apartment. They kissed each other madly; tongues thrusting into each other's mouths. The air was sparse and they had yet to pull away. _

_They grinded their lower halves together, the thin fabric was too constricting and the friction was painful. Moans erupted from Naruto as Sasuke's hand lowered down, underneath his boxers. He began to pump Naruto's arousal at an uneven pace eliciting different intensities of sounds. Sasuke guided Naruto's own hand downwards also until it found Sasuke's erection. His touches were unsure and the little experience with another male was apparent. _

_His attempts to mimic Sasuke's were still very…exciting. _

_They were both edging closer and closer. The kisses became sloppier as the attention was transferred elsewhere. Loose saliva dribbled down Naruto's chin._

_Sasuke rubbed his thumb over Naruto's head which pushed him over the edge and he squeezed Sasuke's in his bliss which brought him to his peak as well. Their orgasms were almost together, Naruto a little before. If it wasn't for them supporting each other as they stood; they both would have collapsed._

He taped the last package up, avoiding Sasuke's peering gaze. He knew Sasuke was going to pop the question. It was only a matter of time. They had been beating around the bush about the matter ever since the walk back from the restaurant.

"Will he be there?"

Naruto cringed and refrained himself from blurting out any sort of moronic response. The only way to get by that was to say nothing, just a nod of the head. He could feel Sasuke's eyes boring into his skull making it nearly impossible to organize the packages correctly so Naruto could deliver them tomorrow.

"Then take me with you," he said the suggestion nonchalantly as if it were a basic answer.

Was Sasuke saying that he should show him off? Or rather to just bring him to look like he had moved on? Had he even moved on?

There was a hint of a resemblance between the two. But Sai was always smiling. Mostly it was a phony devious one, but sometimes it was true. They both hid their emotions in different ways, but all the same they did have things in common.

Naruto had never thought about comparing Sasuke to Sai. Even while they were touching each other like he had before with Sai, Sasuke was the person he was focusing on.

"What? I can't do that! People will ask questions! What about you? Aren't you still trying to clear everything up?" He wailed back at him.

The devilish look on Sasuke's face was discouraging. Naruto's next argument point was bitten back as Sasuke moved closer. He always approached him in the same way. A predatory look in his eyes, and the corners of his mouth would curl up ever so slightly.

It gave off this 'I've got you now' kind of feeling, and honestly it scared the shit out of him. There was nowhere to back up. A large window was behind him, that Naruto wasn't too keen to lean against seeing how everything else in this building was sooo well made.

"I don't think anyone is going to know that I went to one little homely party with another man." His breath was hot on Naruto's cheek as he stopped at a teasingly close range.

Naruto was no girl, mind you. He was a strong and independent young man. He didn't like chick flicks, and he never had becoming all soft and gushy at handsome men.

But for a split second there, Naruto could hear only the sound of his heart beating against his chest. He knew that if in fact Sasuke had caught that one small swoon, no argument would win.

So instead he just muttered a defeated, "Ok".

That little voice in the back of his mind; the one that reminded him about his promise earlier had something new to say. If he brought Sasuke to that party, showed up with him on his arm like eye-candy, people would get an impression. And once they had it, there was no turning back.

* * *

Almost the minute they came in the door, Sakura came rushing over to them.

Her apartment was for sure nicer than Naruto's. There was plush carpet that covered most of the flooring, and the ceiling was high enough to allow a good sized tree to fit. There was a mess of decorations all over, and the smell of excessive baking was nauseating. People had yet to notice Sasuke. They were all in separate crowds each with a glass of liquid from the plastic table in the back of the room. It had a collection of wines and nicely arranged hors d'oeuvres on it which told Sasuke that this had been planned for quite a while now.

When she saw him with his posture just a little too close to Naruto's for the friend atmosphere, her smile showed a little confusion. She looked him up and down with what he couldn't tell was a contemplating look or disapproving frown.

She stuck out her thin hand for him to shake, "I'm Sakura. Say, have we met before?"

He returned the handshake and could almost feel Naruto's panic. "I was in the restaurant with Naruto." He had yet to give his name, because he was curious how Naruto was going to handle that matter. Was he going to allow people to be aware that the famous Sasuke Uchiha was on his arm presenting himself as a significant other?

Her pale pink eyebrows knitted together still unable to completely comprehend the conversation. "No, but in general you remind me of someone…"

Naruto interjected before Sasuke could speak up again, "H-He gets that all the time! Yup! Just one of those faces." He nervously pulled Sasuke away from the still, not entirely convinced Sakura. When he turned his head to make sure that she was no longer looking at them, he let out a sigh of relief.

"That was close! I knew she'd catch on…let's just hope Shika doesn't see you. He'd figure it out real quick." He muttered but suddenly he stopped tugging Sasuke through the crowds. His shorter stance stiffened, and Sasuke glanced down to see him staring ahead towards someone approaching him.

Sasuke traced his gaze and he felt the feeling from before return in full force. A young man came closer towards them. Sasuke knew instantly who it was; not because of the similarities to the photo, but by the way Naruto trembled next to him.

He walked with an aura of coy arrogance. When his eyes caught Sasuke's, he smiled in almost a demonic way. It was definitely an unkind look, despite for its outwards appearance.

"Naruto…good to see you again." He directed his attention to Sasuke refusing any sort of handshake; he held his hand up in a mock wave.

"I'm Sai." He didn't ask for Sasuke's name. Oddly, Sasuke was willing to give it. Though he wanted no part in being associated with this man, he still wanted Sai to know not just the face of Naruto's new lover, but the name as well. Burn it into his memory that he no longer possessed this man; Naruto was Sasuke's now.

While he was off thinking of this, Sai had scooted himself closer.

"Naruto when are you going to come back?" He pushed between Sasuke and him, and nuzzled Naruto's neck. "Hmm?"

The blonde shoved his head away in refusal. "No. Sai you cheated. It's over." The way Naruto puffed his chest out and raised his chin slowed Sasuke from interrupting. Though the feeling pooling inside of his stomach was insisting he do something, he understood what Naruto was doing.

Right now he was getting closure.

"We agreed that there was no going back. It was a mutual decision." There wasn't an ounce of doubt in his voice. But Sai was persistent, and grabbed Naruto's arm by the elbow.

_Ok closure time over. _Sasuke's fist connected with the sided of Sai's face seconds after he touched Naruto. His entire body tensed at the stinging pain from the abrupt movement. There would be no fight. By the time Sai had crashed against the floor. Sasuke was already on his way to the door holding Naruto by the hand.

They had traveled on the bus to Sakura's. Naruto was unhappy about it, and was sent into frenzy whenever someone looked at them for a little too long. Then while on the taxi, Naruto had assaulted the driver with interrogating questions to confirm he wasn't a reporter undercover.

It was admirable, in a sense.

He didn't stop for their coats, and the both shivered at the sudden chill. It was still snowing, and the temperature was dropping quickly. Fortunately, Sasuke managed to get a taxi instantly.

They warmth inside was enough to ease Naruto's chattering teeth. With that, he could speak again.

"Sasuke what? Where are we going?"

It wasn't a short drive, and Naruto surprisingly didn't question Sasuke too much after that. He tipped the driver an excessive amount and hustled Naruto out of the car.

It was hard to tell in the dark, but by the aristocratic shadow of the buildings, he was guessing this was Sasuke's place. The main lobby of the building was lit up and the bell-hop kindly greeted Sasuke, only to be rudely dismissed.

He shoved Naruto into the elevator, and slammed the button for the fourth floor. Then he pinned Naruto against the side opposite to the metal sliding doors. He devoured Naruto's mouth in a passionate kiss.

It was another one of those moments.

Sasuke's tongue plunged into Naruto's mouth slipping through his teeth easily. Naruto's own muscle came out to play lapping against the other's, as their chapped lips from the winter dry air rubbed together.

They forgot about a lot of things. Forgot about the security camera in the right corner, the music blaring through the speakers with a Christmas jingle, their sopping wet clothes soaking the carpeted ground below, and the fact that at any moment someone else could enter through those doors. They did hear the chiming signal that they had reached their floor.

Once inside the apartment, Sasuke didn't even bother turning on any lights. He had Naruto against the door before either of them could step into the house any farther.

He trailed kisses down Naruto's neck. The jerky motion of Sasuke rubbing his thigh up and down between his parted legs caused Naruto to be pushed vertically in an unstable way.

When Sasuke reached to fold his shirt over his head, Naruto tried to move away.

His words came out in short pants, "I really can't stay."

Sasuke flung the shirt onto the ground, and started to give succulent sucks on Naruto's perked nipples. He left bite marks around his collar bone before returning to his lips. Removing his thigh, he rubbed both of their clothed erections together. Naruto returned the movement, seeking the pleasurable feeling as before.

Naruto was still trying to form some sort of refusal, "Sakura will start to worry."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pulled Naruto's own hands under his shirt. Leading them upwards until they pushed his shirt off as well, afterwards settling on cold shoulders. Another grind and moans started to ignite from the smaller man.

Sasuke mumbled into his ear, "So? What's your hurry?"

As Sasuke placed his kisses lower and lower until he was unbuttoning Naruto's jeans, and then began to place them on the outside of his boxer shorts. Naruto threw his head against the door while looking upwards towards the dark ceiling gasping for air.

"The neighbors might think…" His protests were getting less and less convincing as he tried to cover his mouth from the lustful moans erupting from him.

Naruto wasn't sure what exactly Sasuke had said between the combination of kisses and grinding it was hard to decipher anything, but he thought it was close to, "It's bad out there."

"People will get suspicious…"

Maybe they were still strangers. Maybe they didn't know enough about each other to be doing this. But they didn't care. Sasuke was glad the pain-killers had kicked in, because he wanted to enjoy this. He pressed Naruto against the door a little rougher in order to provide enough leverage for what he was going to do after he whispered, "Idiot, I said it's cold outside."

He scooped up Naruto by the knees before he could continue speaking. Amazingly he made it to the bedroom without crashing into anything. He threw him down on the silk sheets, regretting that he hadn't turned a light on, but the sensual noises gave enough for Sasuke to picture how Naruto was reacting.

Sasuke slid the rest of Naruto's clothing as well as his off onto somewhere on the floor. He laid over Naruto before ghosting his fingers down his body.

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow…"

Sasuke slowly entered a digit into Naruto's entrance. He cried out, before wiggling around trying to adjust to it. Waiting achingly patiently Sasuke put another one in. He pushed deeper feeling around trying to find his prostate. He caressed Naruto's cheek, as he clenched and unclenched in the struggle to adjust to the sensation of stretching.

"Think of all their sorrow…"  
"What? Ah!" Naruto wiggled as Sasuke pulled the fingers out. "Well, there's going to be plenty implied."

Sasuke eased the tip of cock inside carefully, judging by how tight he was around his finger; Naruto hadn't done this in a while.

"If you got Namonia and died." He entered Naruto fully, and began with slow more gentle thrusts before speeding up and then just slamming in and out. The sweet hot passage sucking him inside was heaven, and Sasuke also let out a pleasurable noise at the feeling.

Only Sasuke Uchiha would talk about death while making love. Only Naruto Uzamaki would still be trying to still put up a fight.

"I...Ngh..Can't…Sasu…S-stay."

At full-throttle Sasuke found Naruto's prostate and sent him into ecstasy. The pleasure became too intense to talk anymore, and he gripped the covers and screaming Sasuke's name as he released. Sasuke immediately came after and groaned Naruto's name as he rode out his high.

They both fell limply onto the bed and drifted to a dreamless sleep with Sasuke pulling Naruto into a tight embrace.

Naruto woke up two hours later started from sleep as the pellets of snow hit against the outside window.

* * *

"Nngh Sasuke, move." Naruto tried to wiggle away from Sasuke iron steel grasp. His strong pale arms had clutched onto Naruto's waist at some point and prevented all hopes of escape.

He looked at the clock on the bedside stand. The glowing electric blue numbers read 12:45 P.M. It was already that late? He had to go; this had all gone too far. He was sure that his phone had been ringing incessantly as soon as he had been dragged away from the party.

Shit the party! It wasn't too late; he could still return and clear whatever misunderstandings had arisen. He freed himself, but took half of the sheets that had wound around his foot with him. He fell hard against the cold wooden penthouse floor. Sasuke wasn't that deep of a sleeper.

Sure enough, before Naruto could even scramble out of the room, the (most likely unhappy) other man was up, and on his way.

Naruto was caught. The fleeting voice that spoke up right before _this_ started saying that there was 'no turning back now' was back laughing at the predicament.

A growl came from behind him as Naruto reached for the door handle.

"Moron. Didn't we discuss this already? I said it's cold outside."

**

* * *

**

**Aaaaahhh and that's the end. I hope you enjoyed Baby It's Cold Outside. My first true SasuNaru fic. I apologize for the lemon, I never quite grasped how to properly write them.**

**I think Sasuke could be sweet if he wanted to. I actually quite dislike Sasuke in both the anime/manga because he truly is a bastard. That's why he's always a bit of OC.**

**I may write another holiday sequel…sometime…depends if readers like this enough. And you know how I can tell? By receiving the best Christmas of all, your lovely ****reviews.**

**Merry whatever-holiday-you-celebrate! :D**

**Fin :3**


End file.
